The Paradox Story : The First Chapter
NB: Hey,guys~!!! Long time no see~ I'm so sorry for the very late contributions on this wiki.... I'm too BUSY at the other wikis and on my real life tests and projects. BUT :P! I will ge more active and make stories here mainly on November and December~, Even January♡! So,..Don't worry~! This wiki is not dead XD! And now I present to you my stories (as my thruthful sory for my late contributes), Enjoy your reading~♥ ! (.........................) Care (a.k.a = 15 Forever): Too much dots! Wartortle (My Partner Pkmn :p) : That's not matter! Everest (PAW Patrol) : Onto the story! Spirits and The Paradox It has been getting much better by the time we shared our close bonds together. Of course, It still had those little freaking trouble that we will always face,but I dunno why I just feel so 'Calm' right now...~ "Someone calling mah name~?" asks the green sparrow bird,Calm. 'MEH, those little silly guy hear meee...'thinks the deer name Care."SINCERE,CARE,CALM!!! COME HEREEEE QUICKLY!!!"shouts both Happiness,the zebra and Loyalty the (tropical) lion. "BE PATIENCE!!!"shouts Sincere/Sincerity,the blue dog that I hear from across the room while Calm is just....oh well,Calm... Calm is seen just humming happily and go downstairs,telling Happy and Loyal to calm down while getting shouts from both of them. I quickly go downstairs too but little did I know that suddenly Sincere will go down too,so we said hi to each other and giggle while going down. "You guys are too LONGGGGG!"said Happiness. "And I'm just running out my patience!!!"said Loyalty then continue "and we must hurry!" "Calm down guys~ I know that if we stay calm,we'll get all things done easier,okay?"said Calm which makes Sincere nods in agreement. "Oh well,...This is going to be another adventurous day.."I said, with my Deer's tail wagging away like a DOG happily. Hey,Sincere is the dog! "Yeah,it will be another day."replied Sincere then all of The Paradox's team went on their missions!....ON SCHOOL! (Leaving their lookout...) {Lesson 1 : Math (Monday); Well,let me explain a bit~) *Care is a 'cheerful' and fun-going person that love to be active (on her acts) and helping her friends. She likes to make her friends happy and seems to love cute animals. Why not? Because she's an animal lover! Her mini form is a deer. *Sincerity is a kind and fun person that is not really open to the one he just met,but when it came to his close friends,he will joke around and show his 'more-crazy side'. His mini form is a blue dog (UNIQUE!). *Loyalty is a cold and sometimes a 'Tsundere' person if it was within a close friends or whatever. He's hard to 'trust' anyone but sometimes are open to his very close friends. He is actually very caring inside and also likes to make jokes for his friends when they're feeling down. His mini form is a little Lion. *Happiness is a funny and silly person that always keep the smile on his face. He likes to be with his friends the most and spend the rest of his life with them. Telling what's going on in this world or whatever. His mini form is a Zebra. *Calm is a playful and likes to make friends person. He will keep people happy when he's around them. And he also didn't like sth. 'sad' like a dark ending. But he knows that it will turn into a light of sth. His mini form is a little green sparrow. (--------------) Right, not everyone love math. But I'm trying to understand on 'how that things worked out in math'. Lol,ignored it~ will come! But,HEY! I'M CARE!!!" Well,... at least I saw someone staring at me.... # got punch by the math teacher (actually didn't :p) 'Alright,gotta get out of my silly mind and focus on the lessons...'I think. {Calm POV} 'Dear Math, I got enough problems to face so,solve your own problems,shall you?' thought Calm but trying to be focus on the lessons (too) until Happiness got called by the math teacher to go in front. 'Oh well, at least it wasn't me~' thought Calm but then everyone looked at him,especially Loyalty that made his 'telepathy' face and some other saying "Calm,you are next!" "OH! Sorry~~!" Said Calm then goes to front quickly, standing next to Happy and whispering which number was it. {Loyalty POV} "Silly, Calm... What did he thinking at that time? Oh well,...."said Loyal then sigh, making his teammate (a.k.a his 'everyday next to each other friend' = Trust) said "Are you alright?" "Yep, just ... strange?" replied Loyal then Trust made an eye and smile at him, which he returned. {Sincerity POV} 'Maybe Calm is still on his fantasy place?' thought Sincerity then he giggles a bit. 'Our lookout was like our home and place to share everything and help people in need. But maybe we won't be there longer anymore because of... well, our national Teacher's Day. We gotta do something for our friends and the teacher. Even when before the Christmas Eve events came.' thought Sincere but then he looks at both Happiness and Calm, helping each other. 'Or maybe we will help ourselves~' he thinks. Skips to our 'break' (no lessons,no study and just hav3 fun or maybe eat and whatever XD) "Oh well, maybe that's that!" Said Care grumpily to Calm. Calm laughs then said "Let's just go to Sincerity and the others, shall we?" "Of course! Let's go~" replied Care happily. Both then run together to meet Happiness and the others (yep, Happy-Sincere-Loyal). Sincerity then smile at Care and Calm's happy and energetic attitude while Happiness and Loyalty were playing with Trust. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Love Category:15 Foreverr's story Category:Spirits Category:Paradox Category:Slice of life Category:Random Category:Romance Category:Friendship Category:Chapter 1 Category:Introduction Category:Story Category:School